A Short Little Story About a Short Little Mage
by Azalea4
Summary: Vivi and his wife Nini are living in the quiet little Blackmage Village, unaware of the great things that is to come. And little do they know about the danger they soon will face......
1. Forewords and chapter 1

****

A Short Little Story About a Short Little Mage  
  
**Some words by me, The Author**  
Like you probably already have guessed this fanfic's about Vivi. This story takes place, well, let's say two years after the game. Vivi, our little blackmage friend, is living in Blackmage Village and has married a cute little blackmage girl who's name is Nini (Kinda cute ain't it?)(* Check a bit below for a little note). They've been married for around a year, maybe a little longer, but do not have any kids… Yet, at least… Nini really wants a baby or two you see, hehe ; ). Well, anyway… They're living nicely and happily in a small cottage that Vivi's built himself (eh, not ALL by himself; Zidane, Steiner, Dagger… yeah all of his friends were helping him out). Zidane 'n Dagger are married too, and they often come to Blackmage Village to pay Vivi and Nini a visit. Freya, Quina and Amarant aren't visiting very often, since they've moved together somewhere unknown. Eiko is living in Alexandria together with Zidane and Dagger (she's become something almost a daughter to them), so she's visiting when they are…   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Note: In the game Vivi's like nine years old, right? That would make him eleven years now (when the story starts, that is). It may seem pretty strange that he's married at the age of eleven, but you people just have to accept it…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Part One – The Village  
Chapter 1**  
That spring day was great! With wonderful weather, the sun shining on the quiet, little Blackmage Village, no one could have foreseen the big events that was to occur. Vivi got up early, slid carefully out of the bed, not to wake Nini, and went out to the small kitchen that Nini had stuffed up completely with lots and lots of cooking stuff. He opened a window and let the morning breeze in. Nini came tiered in to the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Good morning, Nini", Vivi said while taking bread, butter, oglop marmalade (a/n: don't ask me how that tastes…) and cheese out for breakfast.   
"It truly is! Just look at the wonderful weather, dear". Nini opened another window and the golden sunshine flowed into the kitchen. Their cat, a reddish fur-ball named Mi, came silently in to the room while purring contentedly.   
"Hello cutie! Where have you been all night?" said Nini and picked the cat up. Mi stroke her little face against Nini's, purring even more now. "Oh, she's so cute, tihi!" Nini's cute little laughter made Vivi smile (a/n: anyone seen Vivi smile before?).   
"Mmm, she is", he said. Nini put the cat down again and sat down next to Vivi. Vivi looked at his wife. She was a little shorter than he was, and was wearing a white 'n pink nightdress. On her feet she had puffsy, pink slippers. (Another one of those "authors note": I won't even _try_ explaining how her hair looked. I'm not even sure myself… Actually I don't think I have ever seen a blackmage femme…).   
"What are you starring at?" She asked with a small smile.  
"Um… eh… At you, actually", he answered embarrassed.  
"Tihihi! You are so cute Vivi!" She gave him a big hug and then a wet kiss right on his mouth. "Oh, I love you so!" Another kiss and then another and then… Well, yeah, another… She gave him at least twenty kisses before she let go of him.   
"I love you to Nini, but… um… shouldn't we eat breakfast now?" Nini gave him another one of those "tihihi" laughers, and then a last kiss. Then they ate.   
  
Later that morning, when the two blackmages were working in their pumpkin garden, a company of knights on chocobos came riding into the village. One of them, apparently the leader since he held a standard in his hand, stopped not far from them.  
"Hello friends!" He said and Vivi and Nini looked surprised at the man.   
"Well, good day to you too, sir!" Vivi rose and bowed. The knight on the chocobo laughed.  
"No need for that, I'm only a simple Chocobo Knight officer".   
"I see… Eeh, then can I help you with anything?" Vivi was a little nervous so his voice sounded quite squeaky.   
"Actually I think you can. I'm looking for the ruler of this nice li'l village, and if you could just gimme the directions…"  
"Um… ruler…?" Vivi looked confused at the knight. "I'm… not sure I understand what you mean…"  
"He means Fili, the elder mage", said Nini. Then she turned towards the knight. "He lives right there, on the top of that hill". She pointed at the largest of the village's houses (but still, it wasn't very big…), a comfortable looking cottage with smoke coming out from the chimney.   
"Well thank you milady blackmage. Then me and my company should start movin". He turned around and yelled to his companions. Vivi and Nini watched the knights as they rode away.   
"Hmm… Wonder what their business here might be…", said Nini.  
"I really hope this doesn't mean trouble", Vivi answered her. She nodded and then shrugged her shoulders. They both returned to their work with the pumpkins and soon the Chocobo Knights were completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter 2… I wanna start with thanking General-Beatrix666 and poo fot their great reviews. Thanks a lot guys! This chapter's a bit short. Hopefully, next one'll be longer. I've also updated chapter 1. Nothing special, so don't feel forced to read it. Anyways… I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2.

****

Chapter 2 Later that day, at lunchtime, when Vivi and Nini were eating lunch (pumpkin soup), someone knocked the door. Vivi rose from his seat and went to open. Tino, one of their neighbors stood behind. "Hi Tino", Vivi said. "Hello and good day Vivi!" Tino answered. "What can I do for you? Do you want to come in and eat dinner with me and my wife?" "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm here to give you a message". "A message?" Vivi looked surprised at his neighbor and friend. "From whom?" "From our elder, Fili… The message goes like this: 'Please come to my house. I need your help with something. And please hurry, time's important now!'" Vivi said nothing for a short while. He just looked at Tino with a surprised, and a little bit worried, expression. "Well… Are you going back to him now?" He finally asked Tino. "Yes, I am". "Tell him that I will be there shortly. I just got to go tell Nini". Tino nodded and then said: "Of course. I'll tell him that. See you later then Vivi". He turned around and left. Vivi went back into the house. "Who was it, dear?" Nini said when he came into the kitchen. "Tino… He left me a message… From the elder… It sounded bad". Vivi shook his head a little. "Bad? You mean like problems?" Now Nini sounded worried. "Could be. I'm not sure yet. He asked me to come to his house… As quick as possible, so I'll go right away". "Yes, you better do. I'll wait here". Vivi nodded again, he was actually too worried to say anything. Then he left.

Outside the elder's house, a bunch of chocobos stood tied to a tree. "So the knights are still here…", Vivi thought. He knocked the door, and then stepped back a little. A sec or two went by and then Fili, the elder, opened. "Ah, Vivi! We've been waiting for you. Come in, come in". The old blackmage turned around and went into the house, tightly followed by Vivi. Inside the Chocobo Knight officer was waiting. "Oh, what a coincidence! So you are the great and mighty blackmage of this village?" The knight said. "Um… No…" Vivi started but got interrupted by Fili: "Yes, exactly. He is the great and mighty blackmage of this village, and also the one who will help us". "Help you? With what? Nothing dangerous I hope…". Vivi sounded frightened. "Oh, don't worry Vivi. Nothing that you can't handle", Fili said and put his hand to Vivi's shoulder. Now Vivi _looked _frightened. "Nah, nothing dangerous. For a mighty blackmage that is. With your help, we'll be alright", the knight said. Vivi didn't say anything. "What we need your help with is this little problem of ours", the knight continued. "Well, this problem of ours and yours as a matter of fact. You see, there's this monster lurking in these woods, and I bet you mages don't want it there. It's pretty dangerous". The chocobo officer now smiled, a smile that didn't make Vivi feel well. Not well at all. As a matter of fact, he now felt veeery scared. "So, how's this our business?, you might ask. Hmm… It's like this: It's a Mist-monster, a monster of Mist, the Mist that disappeared – well, we thought it disappeared – two tears ago. Mist-monsters are up to no good. Think about it: a Mist-monster! What if it reproduces? We _don't _want this world to be infested with Mist again". The knight stopped speaking. "So what we want to do is to go find this monster, and defeat it", Fili filled in. Vivi nodded, but didn't look happy. He shrugged his shoulders and sadly said: "When do we get started?" "Tomorrow morning, if that's okay?", the knight answered him. Vivi made another shrug with his shoulders and the nodded again.


End file.
